Ambition
by kappacap
Summary: ambition: a strong desire to do or to achieve something, typically requiring determination and hard work: All of us have ambition. But I had too much.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE  
Ambition

A silhouette of a cat ran trough the woods, stopping as it hit a tree. Another silhouette of a cat caught up to it, it swaying it's tail back and forth.

"Stormtuft, no!"

The moonlight shone on the two cats to reveal a dark gray tom and a white she-cat. These cats were Cloudfur and Stormtuft.

"Why should I listen to you, after you lied saying that I was the one for you and I was your mate?" Stormtuft flexed his claws, pouncing on Cloudfur and pinning her. "I-I-" Cloudfur didn't get to finish as the gray tom sunk his claws into her throat. He raked his claws across her belly, his gray paws being stained with red.

"No good, Mouse-brained piece of fox dung." Stormtuft took the body in his jaws and dumped it into a river. "I'll be better than you, Cloudfur. More powerful, more respected.

 ** _"And I will rule ThunderClan."_**


	2. Chapter 1

That was 6 moons ago.

Stormtuft sat in ThunderClan camp, grooming his paw and drawing it over his ear quietly.  
Cloudfur's body had been discovered 1 day ago and they dismissed it as 'a fox'. The deputy, Blazestep was sending out extra patrols to watch out for the murderer.

Little did he know, the murderer was right infront of him, being ignored.

He had been sent on a patrol with Wildheart and Lizardface. Stormtuft padded trough the forest, stopping at the river and marking his territory near it. Wildheart's brown pelt was messy as always, Lizardface's black and gray pelt shone in the sunlight, when she slipped on a glob of mud.

Splash.

Lizardface had fallen into the river, the current dragging her into the deep lake. Wildheart leaped in, risking her life for the elderly she. Stormtuft watched with no concern, smirking. A brown shape of a cat was struggling to get to the shore. The gray tom just watched, smirking. He padded off, leaving the two to die.

He ruffled up his fur and clawed his chest, running back to ThunderClan. "Blazestep!" Stormtuft yowled, zipping trough the tunnel of twigs. He ran up to Blazestep. "I escaped ShadowClan! They got Lizardface and Wildheart!" Blazestep gasped. "Those piece of fox-dung... Lead me to them."

Stormtuft nodded and ran into WindClan territory.

"Wait... Stormtuft..."

Slash.

Blazestep's cheek was clawed as he yowled for help. Stormtuft dug his teeth into Blazestep's throat as he felt legs kicking his belly. He was kicked off and pinned as Blazestep clawed Stormtuft's shoulder. Stormtuft saw the opportunity. He knocked Blazestep off and clawed his belly.

Blazestep was weakened.

Stormtuft bit into his neck until he felt warm blood dripping down his muzzle.

He rubbed the body in WindClan scent and padded back to camp, smirking.

-

"The new deputy will be...

 **Stormtuft."**


	3. Chapter 2

Stormtuft uttered out a purr. "Thank you, Littlestar. This is an honor." He mewed, dipping his head. But secretly he wanted to yowl out in triumph. He knew this clan would be under his paws sooner or later. Stormtuft would be playing with them like a kit playing with a mossball. This clan would be his.

-

He crept trough the moor of WindClan, leaping onto a rabbit and killing it with a swift bite to the neck. Stormtuft rolled in the moors and got up, seeing a group of cats rush to him. _They've caught me!_ Stormtuft thought. _If I act like a WindClan cat, maybe they wont suspect a thing!_ He smirked and waited for the cats to get here. A light brown she with cream spots padded up to him, fury blazing in her eyes."Hello, Daisystar." He heard from this she at gatherings. "Ah. Good day, warrior." The elderly she purred. He realized two other warriors were glaring at him.

Stormtuft smirked, and padded back to ThunderClan.

He put the rabbit next to the lake, and shook his fur. Stormtuft ran back to camp. "Littlestar! I went hunting, and discovered WindClan is stealing prey!"

Littlestar uttered a hiss. "Well. I'll talk to them at the next Gathering. For now, lets keep an eye out."

Stormtuft snickered. **This clan would be under his paws sooner or later.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Gathering

He crept trough WindClan territory, peering into the camp.

Gone.

Stormtuft arrived at the gathering island with Lightfur, Darkwing, Larkwing, Trueheart, Bushstrike, and Tigerfall. Stormtuft padded next to Tigerfall, sitting next to the tom quietly.

"Hello." Tigerfall meowed, shuffling his paws and looking over at his leader. He sighed. Tigerfall had always been a little shy, but Stormtuft never saw him like this. Perhaps the young warrior was just dazzled. A loud yowl broke out as he saw Littlestar yowling at the rock.

The gathering had begun. Littlestar gave her chest fur a few licks before turning her eyes back to the cats. "ThunderClan is all well, but prey is growing scarcer. I believe this is the work of WindClan." Yowls of protest broke out from the WindClan cats. Littlestar let it go on for a few more moments before she raised her tail for silence. "This is because one of my warriors, Stormtuft, had found a pile of rabbit bones that smelled of WindClan. She turned to Daisystar, the elderly she's eyes widened with shock.

"WindClan are not traitors!" She yowled. The neck fur on Daisystar's neck bristled. Stormtuft quietly purred, having a quick glance to Tigerfall. The young warrior's fur was bristling. _Good.. It was coming together yet again. There would be a war._ He thought. "ThunderClan has nothing else to share." Littlestar snuck a quick glance to Berrystar, the leader of ShadowClan. "Ahem, ShadowClan has scented a fox near the border. A queen named Viperfang has given birth to two healthy kits, Turtlekit and Adderkit. Prey is plentiful, and all seems to be going well."

Berrystar stepped down and looked over to Mudstar, the leader of RiverClan. He was scrawny and hesitant to speak. "Uh-uh... RiverClan has... Twolegs are poisoning the river, and due to a recent clash with rogues, we have many w-w-wounds... Prey is.. scarce and... uh, that's all." Mudstar stepped down, leaving Daisystar. "WindClan has been well, no drama has been going on, prey is very plentiful, and Mudstar, we can help you if you want." The dark brown tom purred as the first rays of dawn were in the sky.

* * *

When they arrived back, Stormtuft padded over to the Warriors Den and sat next to it. _Tomorrow, I will steal more prey. We will have a war, and ThunderClan will be weakened and dazed._ The thoughts pondered his mind softly as he sat next to Tigerfall. He gave the tom a few licks to his cheek, before settling down. He purred.

 **It was all coming together.**


	5. Chapter 4

After a rest, Stormtuft padded out of camp quietly. Stormtuft spotted a plump mouse nearby. Dipping into a hunter's crouch, he crept up trough the undergrowth. He sprang for it when he heard something. He placed his paw on it's tail at the right moment when he saw a WindClan cat. Dark brown with white spots, it ran deeper into the territory. He shrugged and sunk his teeth into the mouse's body as it grew limp. Stormtuft purred and headed for WindClan territory.

He gobbled down the mouse until it was just bones. Instead of burying it, he rubbed his scent on the ground and placed down the ThunderClan prey. Stormtuft ran out of the territory, heading back to camp.

To his delight, he saw WindClan cats and ThunderClan cats clashing in the camp. He leapt into the bundle and blindly clawed at a warrior's face.

-POV SWITCH

He yowled. Stripedclaw looked at a gray warrior that scored his claws against his face. He hissed and sank his teeth into the other tom's shoulder, earning a yowl. He tore his teeth out of the warrior's side when he saw a tiger-pelted cat spring towards him. Stripedclaw felt a sharp pain in his leg and neck. He tried to run but he felt a force pin him down. His muzzle was forced in the dirt as he felt a stabbing pain in his back. Stripedclaw yowled, knocking the cat off of him. Stripedclaw looked around.

 _Bad decision._

The gray warrior knocked into me, forcing me down. I was pinned on my back, ""No!" I yowled. "Don't do it!" But he mercilessly tore his claws into my belly. I yowled in pain. Starry warriors surrounded me as I felt myself rising. I looked at my body before drifting off to StarClan.

-

 **A/N: I'm so so so so SOOOO sorry for the short chapters! I'm running out of free time because there's all these tests now and I need to study. Next week, or tomorrow there's this test that the whole state has to take... So I might not update as much. After that, I'll post a long chapter. Again, SOOO sorry!**


	6. Chapter 5

-  
Stormtuft purred, but was quickly cut off by a deafening yowl. Claws dug into his back as he fell onto the body. He kicked off the cat and noticed it was the same cat he had seen before; dark brown with white spots. It looked back at him in surprise. Stormtuft fled from the scene, scanning the fight for Littlestar. She was curled in her den, hidden under her moss nest. _Coward.._ Stormtuft thought as he called out.

"Littlestar?" He quietly meowed. She rose from her nest. "Stor-" Littlestar was cut off as Stormtuft swiped her claws across the small she's throat. "Wha!?" She meowed in bewilderment as she fell. He got on top of her.

-POV SWITCH

 _ **I couldn't believe this!**_ Was a cat from  my clan attacking me? No.. I thought as who I thought was Stormtuft pinned her. She bit into the gray cat's shoulder, earning a small flinch and growl. He picked me up by the scruff and ran out of camp. The gray tom smashed me against a tree. I started to feel dizzy. I charged for the other cat and bit into his leg. _That'll teach em!_ I thought. But no.

They just fought harder.

My attacker forced my head down into the grass. I tasted the cool earth. A sharp pain shot up trough my head. Claws dug into my head. I started to feel weakened and grew limp. _This can't be happening!_ They once again smashed me into the tree, leaving me. I felt dizzier than before and passed out, losing a life.

"Urgh..." I jolted in surprise. StarClan, like I'd seen so many times before. Why was I surprised? A starry line of cats were standing infront of me. "One life left, Littlestar." A new cat stepped forward. Blazestep. "Spend your last life wisely." My outline was brighter than ever. I nodded and woke...

 ** _On ShadowClan territory._**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is still in the POV of Littlestar, so u guys don't get confuzzled.**

I slowly got up and felt a sting from my wounds. Why was Blazestep there? Did the same gray cat kill him? I have to report this to Clan.. I got up and looked around. I scented shadowclan in the distance. I've gotta get out of here fast! I placed a pawstep infront of me when I felt weight on my side. Ugh! A kick in the belly knocked the cat off, and I got up, facing them. A dark brown cat with lighter spots. I knew this cat! It was Dusktail from gatherings. "What are you doing on ShadowClan territory?" She snarled. "Nothing." I pelted off.

When I arrived at the hollow, I saw Stormtuft on Highledge. What the StarClan? "Stormtuft!" I called. He turned and I could hear the clan gasp. "Liar!" "She's not dead!" "I knew it!" "How could you do this to us, Stormstar?" "ENOUGH!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call. Rogues! My first instinct was to leap at them.

 **STORMBUTT'S POV**

What the? I killed her! I could've swrorn she was on her last life. As I saw her leap at one of the bulky cats, I ran at Littlestar. Stormtuft pushed them back. "What are you doing here?" Stormtuft snarled. "We're here to STOP YOU!" The same darn brown-with-white-spots cat yowled and jumped ontop of the bulky tom. "We call ourselves the Code Enforcers, a band of loners organized to stop this tyrant!" I heard a gasp from the clan.

This dumbass clan will believe anything. "Cats of ThunderClan, this is all under control! These are crazy rogues!" He announced. I saw ease in a few of the cats. Stormtuft started to gain confidence. "This 'Littlestar' copy is obviously another cat from the horseplace. Let's drive out these flea-eaters!" He heard yowls of agreement. The so called 'Code Enforcers' and Littlestar pelted off.

 **A/N: Thank you for all of the 'paw'sitive reviews! I will be getting back on a schedule to updating this. Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Storm **star** purred. He had just gotten back from the Moonpool, grateful for his Clanmate's acceptance of his leadership. He wondered what he would do next.. Take over that weak WindClan. They've got a bee for a leader. Stormstar padded into the camp, scrabbling up to Highledge.

"Clan meeting!" He yowled, get on top of the rock. Cats gathered beneath him as Stormstar puffed his chest out. "Cats of ThunderClan! I will announce that ThunderClan will be taking over WindClan!" Stormstar looked out at the crowd of cats below.

There was lots of unease and fear among them. Stormstar shuffled his paws. "They've bullied us enough! It is time to take drastic action!" He meowed, backing up the idea. His Clanmates were starting to calm down. "I must choose a deputy.. Silvermask! your undying loyalty and how you fought in the battle proves it." The tom pricked his ears. His white pelt looked messy. "Oh.. wow.. um.. I'm flattered. Thank you, Stormstar."

"Clan dismissed!"

* * *

Stormstar led a patrol to the WindClan borer, looking back at the maybe tens of cats behind him. "I'm not too sure about this.." A cat meowed. "Don't question him!" Another meowed. He growled. If cats didn't want him to be leader, then he would exile them. Nobody would question him. He is Stormstar,

 **Leader of StormClan.**

* * *

 **A/N: WindClan's in for a.. 'TREE't! (because thunderclans territory has trees) hehehe  
**


	9. i buetrlyfly

hey itsme! its butyer fly girl lol my sistr is out shhh! it a secret


End file.
